


Lord Commander

by LilyGardens



Category: Original Work, game of thrones
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheera stirred suddenly, the eerie feeling that someone was watching her, and she wasn't alone in her chambers. She opened her eyes and sat up with a jolt.  "Hi there." There her intruder sat, on the edge of her bed. Sheera grabbed her covers close to her to cover herself, as she was only wearing her nightdress, and was not accustomed to having male visitors, with the exception of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Commander

Sheera stirred suddenly, the eerie feeling that someone was watching her, and she wasn't alone in her chambers. She opened her eyes and sat up with a jolt. "Hi there." There her intruder sat, on the edge of her bed. Sheera grabbed her covers close to her to cover herself, as she was only wearing her nightdress, and was not accustomed to having male visitors, with the exception of...

"What are you doing in here?" Sheera asked, cautiously. Studying the man from head to toe. He smiled. "I had heard rumors that there was a woman staying here as a guest, aside from the red witch we've seen at King Stannis' side. So I came up to see for myself if that rumor was true. I'm glad I did." His eyes twinkled devilishly as he took her in. She'd seen men have that look before, this was nothing new, but he should not be here, this she knew, and she told him so. 

"You, should not be in here. If you're looking for the Lord Commander-"

"Ah.. but I'm not looking for the Lord Commander. I'm looking for you, my sweet." He inched himself closer to her on the bed. "Has he taken any pleasure from you yet? Our fearless leader of the night's watch? Surely he must have." 

Sheera clung to the bed covers, "he.. he does not.. I am not here for-" 

"And if he has not.." he moved in even closer still, grinning. "..I'd be more than willing to make use of you myself. To think that he's been keeping you so close and never once touched you, is a tragedy." He extended his hand, reaching out to touch her jet black hair. "If I were Lord Commander, I'd take a beauty like you to my bed without hesitation.." 

Sheera shrank away from him, still clinging to the bed covers and inching away from him towards the corner of the bed. "Well you're not," she said sharply, "and you do not belong in here, so leave." 

The man laughed, letting his hand trail across the bed to where she was unsuccessfully trying to get away from him. "But I've just gotten here, and you and I are just getting to know each other. Surely the lord commander has retired, and while he sleeps, I'd be more than happy to keep you company for a few hours.. or several."

Sheera moved as far back as she could before she met the wall behind her bed, and could go no further. She was preparing herself, for whatever this man thought he was about to do to her, when the door swung open. She looked to him, wide eyed, and then back to her intruder. 

"Sylas.... do you have no duties to attend downstairs?" 

The man smirked, "why Lord Commander, I was just visiting your fair maiden here, to make sure she was alright. She seems a little distressed, I was only trying to help her-" 

"I know exactly what you were trying to help. Get out." His voice was stern, his eyes ablaze with fury. Sylas rose from the bed, headed to the door, and having to walk right past him, he could have easily speared the foolish boy right then and there in his rage, but he did not. As Sylas walked out, he said to him, "and unless you want to spend the remainder of your days on the wall as a castrato, I'd best never catch you anywhere near her again." 

Jon had known the risk of keeping her here, and had done his best to keep her hidden away. So as not to tempt his men, or risk them harrassing her, or trying to steal off with her in the middle of the night, as they'd done with the wildling women they'd kept prisoner before Mance was executed. But more so for her safety. Not only was she a woman, but a beautiful one at that, and if the men had a hard time keeping their oaths and resisting the urges in their loins with the wildling woman, surely they'd have an even harder time with Sheera. It was not her fault, he did not blame her, but he knew they'd waste no time in the trying. She didn't seem to be scared all that much of Sylas, and she probably could have fought him off. He was a scrawny weasel, but the others were bigger, stronger men, and had it been one of them, and he'd not been there..

He closed the door and stood there, several feet from her bed. "Are you alright?" 

Sheera nodded, "I'm fine he just... I was asleep and when I woke up he was just sitting there, watching me." Jon took a step closer. "Did he... try anything? You're not hurt?" 

"No, no I'm fine he didn't touch me, I'm sure he may have tried if you hadn't come just now." She paused and her eyes met his. "He would have received a black eye and some bloody scratches for all his efforts," she smiled weakly. 

He pulled the chair away from the desk against the wall by the door, and sat down.

"I'm sending you away just as soon as I receive word back from Smithtown. There's a temple there and they need a cook, someone to help with cleaning and housekeeping. You'd be safe there, with the septas, and you could earn your keep there as well." 

That had not been what Sheera wanted to hear. "But.. I can stay here. I can cook and clean and I wouldn't get in the way, I wouldn't be any trouble I promise you I wouldn't. No one would see me, you could keep me hidden I promise you I would-" 

"Sheera there's no place for you here, you know that. These men have taken vows and they are not accustomed to seeing women on the wall. And there is a good reason for it." 

"They don't have to know I'm here." 

"They already know you're here. You think Sylas was the only one?"

"No I.. he said he'd heard rumors and that's why he knew I was here but-" 

"And that is exactly why you cannot stay here. I cannot always be close by to protect you, and we don't have enough men for me to spare one to guard you day and night."

Sheera hung her head. She knew what he said was true, and that there was a higher chance of her being raped and possibly killed here, than if she went away to the temple. But she did not want to leave Jon. Even though he could promise her nothing. 

And he knew she wanted to stay. He also knew why she wanted to stay. He'd saved her life, and she'd saved his. When the wildling battle had broken out, she'd been one of the few left in Oldtown that had come to help fight, along with Satin and the other's. A few wildling males, about three or four, had attacked Sheera and tried to rape her. One lost a head, the other a hand before being speared in the ribcage. The others fled but soon came to their end as they'd tried to escape. Not too long after that, she'd saved his life when a wildling had tried to put an axe in the back of his skull. He still remembers it, fresh in his mind, turning around and finding Sheera holding the man's head back as she slit his throat. 

She was no fair maiden, and as he watched her slay the man, he realized she was no stranger to fighting either. She was employed by the Oldtown brothel, along with Satin, so he knew what that meant, there was no need to spell it out. Yet she was still beautiful, hair as black as his own, jade green eyes, olive brown skin that denoted she was not originally from the North. How she'd ended up in Oldtown puzzled Jon. 

So indeed he knew why she wanted to stay. The very reason he had to get her out of here as quickly as possible. She reminded him all too much of the last time he'd broken his vows, and the life it had cost him. He could not allow it to happen again. Jon sucked in his breath, "it will be a few days more, possibly a fortnight before I hear anything back.... I know you're afraid, but you have nothing to fear in Smithtown. The septas will take good care of you." 

"I don't want to live with septas," she blurted. 

"Sheera what would you have me do? You know you cannot stay here and you know why."

"Because I'm a woman and there's no women in the night's watch, and they'd all be trying to mount me while you slept, or as soon as you turned your back, and as soon as they tried I'd kill every last one of them." 

"Sheera-" 

"Do you think I'm some helpless maid?? I can take care of myself, no one is going to rape me so long as I carry a blade." 

"Sheera that's not the point." 

"Yes... yes the point is I'm a woman and a temptation to your men and a danger so long as I'm here." She slumped back against the wall. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked. 

Jon stammered, knowing good and well what she was asking him. "I... Sheera there is no way I can ever repay you for what you did on the wall, for your help during the battle. And if there was some way to keep you here, working, helping out... I would, but I cannot. I have no place for you here, and I have men to lead, you must understand that." 

"That's not what I asked you," she said sitting up and looking straight at him. "I asked you, if you wanted me to leave." 

He turned his head away. "It's late, you should go back to sleep." Jon got up, and turned towards the door but then stopped. He turned back around to face her. "If... If anyone else gives you any trouble, if anyone comes up here again, do not hesitate to find me. And if you need anything, you know my quarters are right down the hall." He grabbed the door handle and opened it, turning to her one last night. "Goodnight, Sheera." 

Jon moved so quickly, he was in his own bed chamber before he had time to register that he'd come in and shut the door. He ran from her. What kind of a Lord Commander am I, running from a girl, he thought. 

Running from girls again. 

The last time he'd tried to avoid a girl, that failed miserably. And where he'd failed to avoid her, he'd succeeded in his other duties. Duties of the flesh? He ignored the stirring he felt when he thought about it. That girl was gone, and he couldn't let it happen again. That had been a mistake, and this would be an even bigger, and altogether pointless one. 

He didn't see her again for almost an entire week. He'd done everything in his power to avoid her, only checking up on her enough to ensure she had been eating and had not been harmed. He kept himself busy, mostly with Stannis, who still hounded him about taking his place in Winterfell, and becoming a Stark. By blood, if all his siblings were truly dead, he was the rightful heir, and Stannis had the power to give him his father's name, but he had declined. Stannis was still bristling over that. Twice he'd threatened to take Jon's head. The red witch said he was quite fond of him, and valued his council, but he simply could not abandon the night's watch just because the King wanted to give him a name. 

It was then that a raven had come from Smithtown, accepting his offer to take the girl. He'd gone to her then, hesitantly walking to her chambers, right down the hall from him. So close. He was about to open her door, when he heard it. The sound of her singing, the sound of splashing water, and her voice.....

She was bathing, he knew then. And the mental image the sound of her voice, and the water provided, caused an uncomfortable stirring in his breeches. He cursed under his breath and tried to think of anything but Sheera, singing, naked, in bathwater.. 

He knocked on the door softly, and the singing stopped. "Who's there?" 

Jon gritted his teeth, half tempted to just walk back to his study and wait until she was finished. "It's.. Lord Commander Snow." 

There was silence, then more splashing, then silence again. He was about to turn and leave, when she opened the door. Peeking out, they both stared at each other for seconds that seemed like ages, before she finally spoke. Sometimes he forgot he was only a year older than her. "Is something wrong?" 

"No. No I'm sorry I didn't realize you were- I can come back when you're properly dressed." 

She swung the door open, revealing she'd covered herself in an overcoat with her nightdress underneath. "No it's fine, come in." 

He walked in, spying her wash tub on the other side of the room and trying not to think about what she'd looked like in it. "I've gotten word back from Smithtown." 

She sat on the edge of the bed after closing the door, watching him. "Oh." 

"The septas at the temple have agreed to take you in and give you work, and shelter, food, in return for your service." 

"I see," she said, flatly. 

"You'll be leaving in a weeks time, they will be expecting you." 

"So that's it then, you're really sending me off." 

"Yes. It's for the best. Everything you need will be provided for." 

She looked down at the floor. His eyes surveyed her when she wasn't looking. Her hair tied up from her bath, her clothes slightly damp from having to cover up so quickly. He noticed her bare feet, still wet, and turned away again. This is indecent, I shouldn't be in here with her so close, he thought. 

"You've been avoiding me." 

"I haven't," he lied. "I am commander of the nights watch, I have other duties and I can't always be up here to check on you. But I do hope you've been well these past few days." He already knew she was, because he had checked on her, without letting her know. "You have not had any problems?" 

She shook her head and stared at the floor, refusing to look at him. He knew she was upset with him, and it made him feel helpless. Knowing he was trying to help her, but that what he was giving her, wasn't what she wanted, and knowing that neither of them could act on... whatever it was they felt. Better to send her away and feel nothing. "Well that's it then, I have to head down to the armory. I apologize for interrupting and I will give you your privacy." He rose to leave, doing everything in his power to avoid looking at her. 

Sheera did all she could to distract herself and keep from crying, but she was shaking. He wouldn't even look at her. Was he ashamed of me? Is my presence so much of a burden, my being here so torturous for him? She stomped angrily across the room to change out of her wet clothes. Once she was dressed, she sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair, trying to think of anything but him. 

She read books, ate, read some more, fell asleep with a book in her lap. There wasn't much to do in her bedchamber except read, eat, and sleep. She couldn't walk the grounds because no one was supposed to know she was here, even though they did know. Seeing her taking a leisurely stroll around castle black would certainly cause a commotion. She had already heard from Satin - who would visit her sometimes when his duties permitted - of what the men thought of the red witch, those who'd seen her. And Satin told her some of the men had been asking about her, and why Lord Commander was allowed to keep a concubine. They couldn't have been further from the truth. 

Satin didn't visit today. Aside from one of the stewards that brought her food and bathwater, and cleaned her chamber pot, there'd been no one. And Satin was the only other member of the night's watch allowed to see her, only because they were friends, had grown up together in Oldtown, and it had been Satin that talked Jon into letting her stay there after the fighting was done. 

The day came and went without much excitement, and although Sheera hadn't had much to entertain herself with, she found herself yawning as it grew late. A fire was crackling in the hearth, and soon she dozed off. 

Jon was writing another letter to Kings Landing. Ghost had returned from hunting with a sated belly and a bloody mouth. He planted himself down by the fireplace and watched Jon writing. Suddenly the wolf was on his feet, fangs bared in a silent growl. Jon looked up and noticed him, his attention directed at the door. 

"What is it, Ghost?" He looked at the door, listened, but heard nothing. But the animal persisted, moving towards the door and scratching at it. Jon was on his feet and grabbing his cloak and longclaw in a heartbeat. He knew from experience to heed the wolf's warning, and that if something alarmed him, he'd be wise to check it out and quickly. He was at the door, lifting the latch, when he heard her scream. 

Ghost took off down the walkway to her room, with Jon not far behind. Her door was closed, but he could hear a commotion coming from inside. He swung the door open and his heart jumped. Sheera had a lamp in one hand, a knife in the other, wearing nothing but her nightdress, and was waving both back and forth in front of what looked to be a wildling male. 

Only this one was no longer human. Ghost was on the creature in an instant, snapping and tearing at its leg. He drew his sword just as the creature knocked the lamp from Sheera's hand, glass breaking and flames bursting on the floor. The creature seemed oblivious to the fact that its leg was being torn from its body, and from what Jon could see, Sheera had already tried stabbing it. But these things do not feel pain. 

With one fell blow, the walkers head rolled onto the floor. Its leg torn off and held in the grip of Ghost's fangs. Even without a head, and the flames spreading, it was still moving. Jon reached for Sheera and grabbed her to get her away from the flames, and the still moving corpse. He led her quickly down the corridor to his chambers and closed the door behind him. Her room was quickly catching fire, history repeating itself. One of the guards came running, hearing the commotion. Before long there were several men racing up and down the steps to put the fire out and remove the corpse. They carried the walker's remains to the yard to be burned and disposed of. 

The room was badly damaged from the flames. Not so bad as when the Bear's quarters had been set ablaze, but bad enough that he couldn't return Sheera to the charred remains of it. He returned to his bed chamber to find her still there, sitting in one of the chairs. She looked up when she heard him enter. 

"What happened?" he asked as soon as the door was closed. Sheera wrung her hands, still in shock. "I don't... I don't know. I don't know where it came from. I was sleeping and I heard a noise and, I saw its glowing eyes and jumped out of bed." 

"But you are not hurt?" 

She shook her head, "I grabbed the lamp and my knife and tried stabbing it, but it just kept coming at me... How did it get past the men?" 

"I don't know. No one saw anything, and we've scoured the grounds and not seen any more of them." He looked up to meet her gaze, and realized she was still only wearing her nightdress. He took his cloak off and put it around her shoulders to cover her. Jon walked over to his desk to pour her a cup of wine, and handed it to her. "I'm sorry... about your room. I don't have anywhere else to put you, so you will have to stay in here. You can take my bed." 

Sheera blinked, the words not fully registering with her. "But where will you sleep?" 

He shrugged, "on the chair, the floor, it doesn't matter. I don't sleep much either way, but I won't put you downstairs where the other men are." He studied her face again. He'd have to get her clothes from the other room in the morning. "You're sure you're not hurt?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just shaken more than anything I've.. I've never seen one up close before. Only heard stories from the town folk about them." 

Jon nodded, "well you're probably exhausted, and I have to get your clothes from the room. If you want to get settled and go back to bed, don't let me stop you. I've got some other things to attend to now, I'll try not to disturb you." 

Sheera turned and looked at the large bed behind her. It looked like it hadn't been slept in. She turned back to face him. "Thank you, Lord Commander." She felt a little strange as she sipped the wine he'd offered her, sitting in his private chambers. She could only imagine what the men would think now, her being here. The wine burned slightly going down, and warmed her belly. It was then she realized how tired she was, and decided to take his offer. "Surely I am not going to take up this whole bed." 

"It should be comfortable enough," he said, "I can get you extra blankets if you're cold." 

"Well.. I mean that... that you could still sleep in your own bed you know. I wouldn't bother you and I'm a quiet sleeper." 

"Sheera that would be inappropriate." 

"But you would sleep on the floor, I feel horrible putting you out of your own bed." 

"You will make use of the bed. I'm certainly not going to make you sleep on the floor. Don't worry about where I sleep, we'll speak no more of this. I have to go downstairs." 

Jon turned to leave yet again, racing downstairs bare of his cloak since he'd left her with it. When he finally returned, she had curled up, in his bed, using his cloak as a blanket. He thought about how soft her body had been, when he grabbed her to get her out of the room. A thought that roused him, and he quickly shook it off. Ghost had taken off again, and Jon would have to talk to all the men in the morning, and make sure everyone was on the look out for more wildlings, whether they were among the living, or the dead.

Truth be told, Jon didn't mind giving her his bed, because more often than not, he fell asleep at his desk, work keeping him up well into the night. The awkwardness came in having her so close, which made her harder to avoid. He'd taken to having a sheet put up to give her privacy, as there was no door closing off the room that held his bed. And try as he might, there were only so many hours in the day he could be gone from his solar. That proved to be a challenge indeed, the day he came back from the kings tower to find her bathing. 

The sheet was up, but there wasn't much a sheet could do to muffle the sound of her singing, and the water in her tub splashing about. He'd returned to write some more letters, but the sound of her humming was a distraction. He busied himself adding more wood to the fire, and had half a mind to walk the top of the wall to take his mind off of her, but it was freezing out there, and a warm fire and a woman singing - however torturous - was much more of a comfort than the wall would be. The throbbing in his pants her singing caused, however, was not a comfort. His physical response along with how he was fond of her - maybe more than fond - frustrated him.

Sheera finished with her bath and dried off, putting her night dress back on. The room was good and warm thanks to the fires Jon had lit before leaving earlier. She decided to venture into the solar to find a book to read, since Jon had many. Not realizing he was sitting right outside. 

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know you'd returned..." Sheera backed up and covered herself. Jon turned and saw her there, the thin material of the gown showing the shillouette of her body against the candle light.

Jon flushed red, and turned his head away. "It's alright, I should have let you know I was back, I didn't want to disturb you. I'm.. sorry I should have given you more privacy." 

Sheera pulled her overcoat on, "it's alright, I was so busy humming to myself and daydreaming I hadn't heard you come back." She made her way over to the bookcase in the wall and picked out one of the history books on wildlings. "Must be nice," Jon mumbled. Sheera turned her head, "did you say something?" 

"It must be nice to enjoy... a hot bath and not have to concern yourself with these devils." He sighed. "I had to break up another fight in the hall. Some squabble over a pair of boots. And of course, finding a way to provide food for all these men, and the wildlings we seemed to have adopted. In addition to trying to figure out where the walker came from, and why it came for you." 

Sheera smiled as she leafed through the book. She didn't want to think about the dead wildling, truth be told, and did her best to put it out of her mind. "Well the water is still warm, you could help yourself. Besides.. I think you deserve some relaxation." 

"That won't be necessary," Jon said quickly. Not that he'd mind sharing her bathwater, or even how inappropriate that would be with both of them in the same quarters, but that was not something he wanted to think about. She turned and headed back to the bedroom. "Sheera..." she paused when she heard him say her name, turning to look at him. 

"You never told me how you came to be in Oldtown. You aren't from there originally." 

"How do you know where I'm from originally?" she asked giving him a curious look. 

He knew it, he wanted to tell her he knew it just from looking at her, that there weren't any women with her features, or her beautiful skin coloring, save for Dorne, and possibly across the narrow sea, but he didn't. "You don't look like... you.. are from Oldtown" he said, with hesitation. When he looked up and caught her gaze, curious, cautious, he was afraid he'd offended her. "I didn't mean offense, I just meant-" 

"I don't know my parents." Sheera sat down in the chair across from his desk. "I was left on Lady Annabel's doorstep, in a basket and wrapped in blankets. She took me in." She looked at Jon and studied his face. "She used to say the same thing to me.. that I didn't look like a Northern girl, let alone one from Westeros. I suppose everyone who ever laid eyes on me as a girl thought the same." 

"I'm sorry, I should not have brought it up." 

"No it's fine, most people don't bother asking at all. They're too busy thinking of.." her voice broke off. "I'm... I was raised by my lady Annabel, I mostly did all the cleaning and helped in the kitchen. No one ever came to claim me, for all I know my parents could be high born, noble birth, poor.. too poor to feed another mouth. I could be someone's bastard, I guess I'll never know." She looked at him again, "must be nice to know who at least one of your parents are. I know neither of mine." 

"Maybe that's a blessing in disquise," Jon got up to poke at the fire and add another log. Indeed he knew his father, but it hadn't done him much good. His father lost his head, and he was named the traitor's bastard. His father never did tell him who his mother was. 

"I suppose," she replied, "if growing up in a whorehouse can be called such." 

Jon's mouth formed a tight line, "that's not what I meant. At least people don't call you the traitor's bastard behind your back.. sometimes to your face." He reached for the flagon of wine on his desk and poured her a cup, then one for himself. "I was just curious I suppose, if you knew your parents, how you ended up there.. in the brothel." He sat down, took a large gulp of wine and stared at the letters on his desk. 

"You.. wondering how the whore ended up in the whore house is it?" 

Jon shook his head as he watched her sip her wine, "I don't think you're a whore." Sheera laughed. "Well I'm no lady." 

"You're no whore." 

"How would you know what I am?" 

"You don't carry yourself the way the other women did. The women from the Oldtown brothel. Any brothel really." 

"You've visited many brothels, Lord Commander?" Sheera raised her eyebrow. He found himself blushing again and took another swig of wine. "No. My brother tried once, to set me up with a.. with a girl and, but.. I didn't. I couldn't." He told her why, and then it was Sheera's turn to take a large gulp of wine. "You are more interesting a man than any I've met before. You turn down whores, and you seem to be scared of women." 

He balked, "I'm not scared of women." 

"You're afraid of me." 

"I'm not, Sheera. I took vows and-" 

"You've broken them on the other side of the wall. I already know that story." Jon shot her a look, and was half tempted to tell her she knew nothing. But instead he grew quiet, sipping his wine. Neither of them said anything for a long moment. She was beautiful, and made him nervous. Even doing something so innocent as having a conversation as they were. But sitting across from him, she made him feel things he wished he didn't, and raised curiosities in him he wished would go away.

"Sheera.. forgive me.. how many?" She stared at him as if he'd grown a horn out of his forehead. "How many what??" 

"Men, have you been with?" He braced himself, fearing she'd take offense, but she only laughed and took another sip of her wine, before answering his question. 

"Not so many as you might think, Lord Commander. Not so many at all. I wasn't a very good whore, you see. I was doing the cleaning and serving and helping the cooks, but then I came of age and flowered, and lady Annabel decided I was comely enough to draw in some more business. I wasn't stupid, I knew what the other girls did when they took men to their rooms. I knew what Annabel wanted of me, she didn't force me either, she asked me.. I told her yes. So she prepared me for my new duties, and as it turns out, men will pay more for a virgin, and there were 5 came in that night, and started a bidding war as soon as they saw me. The man with the most silver, and a pretty ruby on his finger, won. I still remember seeing him take the ring off and hand it to her, along with a bag of silver. I was shaking, watching the man make his way up to the room. She gave me a cup of wine, told me to just lay back and let him do everything. So I did. 

"I didn't even cry, but it did hurt, and then it was over. And she gave me moon tea to keep me from getting with child, and told me I'd done well. The man got what he paid for and was satisfied. Can't speak for the rest of my... suitors." She looked up from her wine and saw the awed and silent shock on Jon's face. 

"After my first, several other's came calling for the black haired little whore. But the black haired little whore would burst into tears every time a man came near her, once she took them upstairs. I would just sit on the bed, take one look at whatever man had paid for me, and start sobbing uncontrollably. There was only one that suffered my sobbing long enough to get some pleasure from me. The rest were unnerved, complained to lady Annabel, and she would have to offer up one of her other girls, for half of what they'd paid for me. So after the last complaint, she told me she wouldn't make me do it anymore, and set me back to doing the cleaning and laundry. Not that men didn't try as soon as they laid eyes on me. They'd ask and Annabel would tell them to pick another girl or pick another brothel. She was always protective of me in that way." 

She could tell by the look on his face, that he had no idea what to say to her. Sheera smiled, "it's alright. Satin always joked about having more men than me," she laughed. "So now you know that I am not only a whore but a useless one." 

Jon cracked a smile, "you're far from useless. I've seen you kill a man. And I've already told you, you're no whore." 

"So was she the only one?" Sheera asked. "The wildling girl they say you broke your vows for?" 

His smile faded. There weren't many that knew the truth of what happened with Ygritte, and he didn't talk about her at all. He knew he shouldn't clam up now, not after Sheera had just shared her story with him. "Yes," he answered, looking away. "I was, as you might say of a woman, I was a maid." 

That sent Sheera into a fit of giggling. He smiled again then, it had been a long time since he'd truly smiled, or laughed at much of anything. The only thing better than the sound of her laughing, was the sound of her singing. "I'm glad you find that amusing." 

Sheera tried to compose herself, "I'm sorry, I've just... did she say that to you? Did she call you a maid?" 

"Yes." Then for whatever reason, maybe the wine, he told her about the cave. He'd not told anyone about the cave. 

"Oh..." Sheera blushed and went to take another sip of her wine, and found her cup empty. The Lord Commander took her cup and refilled it. They were both silent. 

"You seem to be a very passionate man, even if you don't show it." 

"I wouldn't have a place for that. For showing that sort of emotion." 

She took a good look at him. His hair was like hers, jet black. She wondered who his mother might have been, like herself, the Lord Commander had a look to him, and a character, that denoted he might not be a bastard after all. "But it is in you, from what you've told me." 

"I probably should not have told you that," he replied, turning his head away. 

"Aye, but you did, and there's no denying it now," she said playfully. "Maybe we're both of some foreign, passionate lords and ladies of noble birth and no one's told us." 

"We may never know...." Jon stared at his wine cup. Sheera finished off her wine and rose to retire. Jon stood as well. "We may not, but I am glad you shared a little of yourself with me. You always seem so reserved, sullen. But now I see you're not." She had come around the desk, and was standing dangerously close to him. Jon opened his mouth and shut it, trying to find a proper reply. "I'm glad that you told me your story as well." She smiled, "my story... yes that is what you could call it, although I'm still waiting for my happy ending." 

She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Full, soft, not what one would expect to find in the lips of a Lord Commander. He didn't have time to react, or pull away from her, but she noticed he wasn't much for trying. "Goodnight, Lord Commander." She turned, and disappeared behind the makeshift curtain, into the bedroom. 

And left him standing there, hard as a rock. 

Jon found himself pacing the top of the wall, anything to take his mind off her kiss, and his state of arousal. Surely by now the men must know she's staying in his room, under his guard, and in his bed. He could only imagine what they were saying. He remembered what Edd had told him, if they believed him guilty, then he might as well be doing it. Jon wouldn't have that, any of it. He'd sworn to protect the girl until he found a safe place for her. That didn't include rolling around in his bedchamber with her. But still, when she kissed him he hadn't pushed her away, and he'd been too shocked to speak when she'd bid him good night. 

"No, I cannot," Jon thought. "I will not make this mistake again," he said aloud, as if anyone would hear him up here. Maybe the old god's would hear him, and keep him to his word. He remained atop the wall until the cold made his teeth chatter, and his toes numb. When he returned to his solar finally, the girl was fast asleep, and his walk had exhausted him. He, hung up his cloak, removed his jerkin and boots, and sat down at his desk to begin writing again, and then leaned back against the chair, his head resting against the wall. He'd only intended to rest his eyes for a moment, but soon he was fast asleep. 

He woke to the sound of Sheera in distress. Half asleep still, he rubbed his eyes and shook himself awake. He heard a soft moan and turned his head to where the sheet hung. "Sheera.." 

No answer, only more tossing and turning. Then he heard her murmur something in her sleep, and cry out. "Sheera?" 

Reluctantly, he pulled the sheet back and looked in on her. She'd kicked off the blankets in her fitfulness, her nightdress had ridden up and was in a tangle around her thighs. Jon jumped up and grabbed the blankets to cover her. She seemed to not even know he was there, still turning back and forth, mumbling something he couldn't make out, as he put the blankets back on the bed.

Suddenly she screamed and sat straight up, flailing her arms wildly. Jon reached for her, sitting on the bed, and grabbed her shoulders to wake her up. "Sheera.. Sheera it's me, it's Jon, you're having a bad dream." She was flailing so wildly when he grabbed her that she slapped him, unaware of what she was doing. He grabbed her wrists to subdue her and shook her gently. Sheera opened her eyes and jumped. Then she looked down to where he was holding her wrists and back to his face.

"Hey.. it's alright it's me, you were having a nightmare, I was trying to wake you up and you slapped me," he said, letting go of her wrists. 

She stared at him. "Slapped.. you??" 

"Yes. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" 

"I.. I don't..." 

"Do you want some wine to help you sleep.. I didn't mean to intrude, but I woke and heard you cry out." 

"I'm sorry, Lord Commander. Forgive me." 

"It happens, there's nothing to forgive. It was just a bad dream." 

"No. No more wine, I'll be alright." 

"I'll let you get back to bed, then. Goodnight." 

She grabbed his arm. "Wait..." 

Jon turned and saw the strange expression on her face. "Yes, what is it? Your dream?" 

"No," she shook her head. "How much longer do I have? How many more days til you send me.. til you send me.." 

"It should be less than a week. I just have to-" 

"Then I'll never see you again, will I?" 

Jon took a deep breath and swallowed. "Sheera, I can't answer that."

"Yes you can. I know I won't see you again, just go ahead and say it." 

"Sheera-" 

"Say it." Even though the candles had gone out by the bed, he could still see the look on her face. 

"You.. we probably won't see each other again. No." 

She grabbed his face, pulling him to her, and kissed him again. This time more urgent, sliding her hands into his dark, curly locks, and grabbing a fistful of his hair, lest he try to pull away from her. She wouldn't allow it, she would not allow him to deny her. Not now. 

He did not refuse her. Instead he groaned, kissing her back. It was a pent up, frustrated groan. He knew he wanted her, he knew she was right, they wouldn't see each other again. His hands balled up into fists in his lap, her tongue sliding into his mouth and intertwining with his. He pulled her to him at last, her body was warm, the scent of her filled him, and he felt himself straining against his breeches. 

If she could have torn his clothes off she would have, and she almost succeeded, nearly ripping his shirt in the process of pulling it over his head. His pants were next, his straining manhood springing free as soon as he undid his laces. His mouth was on her neck, hands tugging and pulling up her nightgown. She pulled the gown over her head, and he found himself staring at her, seeing what he had only felt before, and heard, splashing in the bathtub. Both of them were breathing heavy as he let his hands wander over her ass, her stomach, her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to the bed, on top of her. He slid his hand between her legs and found her wet, inviting, and waiting. He was throbbing as he grabbed his cock and rubbed gently against her slit. She gasped, grabbing his ass and pulling him into her, guiding him into her, and when he'd finally slid all the way inside her she gripped his shoulders. His body shuddered at the first thrust and he called out her name. He thrusted inside her again, the muscles in his back flexing, and Sheera raked her fingernails down his back. 

She wrapped her legs around him as he pumped, digging her heels into his lower back, her thighs working, both of them panting. Jon was blind with lust in a way he hadn't ever remembered experiencing, he felt like he was ready to explode and slowed down.

"No," she heaved. "It's alright, you don't have to stop," her heels pushing him deeper inside her. She felt his upper body tense as his hips continued to work. She cupped his face, kissing him. "Just let it go." He groaned into her mouth, thrusting wildly, suddenly, and then he did let go, and cried out her name as he released inside of her.

They both laid there for some time, two tangled, naked bodies, kissing, caressing, like reacquainted lovers. Blankets kicked off again, only their body heat warming each other, Sheera turned her head to look at his face. He had closed his eyes, even though his hand was still moving, tracing his fingers across her stomach, her breasts. When he felt her eyes on him he opened them, and smiled at her. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had made him smile like this, the bliss he felt, the carefreeness of it. "You seem very happy with yourself right now, Lord Commander," she murmured. 

"It does not happen often. I feel like I don't deserve this.. what I feel right now. Knowing it will be torn from me, like everything else I've ever cared about." 

"You shouldn't say that." 

"It's true. I still have to send you off in less than a week. I don't want to." 

"So are you saying you care for me, Lord Snow?" 

"Yes. Why do you think I...... tried to avoid you for so long?" 

"Perhaps you should not have, seeing as all your men already think we're lovers." 

"I'm sorry, Sheera, you're right I shouldn't have, but-" 

She cut him off, with a finger to his lips. "Stop. We still have a week, to make up for lost time, and if I have to be sent away I'm going to make sure you remember me." Sheera pushed him onto his back, and straddled him. "All of me." He watched her, taking all of her in, the curve of her breasts, her dark skin, her tangled black mane falling well past her shoulders. He reached up to play with her breasts, gently pinching her chocolate nipples. He heard her gasp. "And you won't forget me?" 

She leaned forward and kissed him, and he felt himself grow hard again. She felt him and slid down, making her way between his legs, kissing her way across his chest, his stomach, her tongue dancing across his cock, before taking him into her mouth. 

Then it was his turn to gasp. "Sheera, what-" He felt her mouth moving, slowly at first, then faster, his cock coming to life in her mouth. He closed his eyes, his hand buried in her hair. It was the first time any woman had done that to him, and he knew if she did not stop, he would lose control again. "Sheera, please, wait... do not.." She slid back up, straddling him once again, and guiding him into her. He grabbed her hips and hissed. "Please," he said, "I don't want to finish quickly with you. I want this to last." She began to grind, slowly on top of him. "Yes.... oh yes..." she murmured, throwing her head back and moaning. She stilled, holding him inside of her leaning forward and kissing him again, his mouth hungry for her. Sheera gave him what he wanted, barely moving, kissing, running her fingers through his hair as he sucked hungrily on her breasts, licking at her hard nipples. "Oh... Jon... yes.... yesssssss!" she cried out, her body shuddered as his cock filled her. She held still again, savoring every moment she had with him inside her, and driving him mad. He hissed again, cursing under his breath every time she moved, slowly, then stopping, keeping him right on the edge. He ran his fingertips gently across her back, whispering, begging her not to stop, then begging her to stop, letting her tease and excite him until he was almost clawing at her. 

And then she sat up, finally, and rode him. Like an animal in heat, and rode him, and rode him, harder, faster, until a squeak came out of her, and then she stifled a scream, as her climax hit. Jon roared underneath her, unable to hold back any longer, shouting her name as spilled his seed for the second time that night.

They remained there, lying in his bed, still tangled in each other, until he saw the sky begin to lighten. "Where did you learn to do all that?" Sheera picked her head up, "all of what?" 

"You know..." he said, grinning at her. "Your mouth, and... and the way you mounted me." 

Sheera laughed and curled a lock of Jon's hair around one of her fingers. "Emmm... you learn a lot in a brothel. Even though I was a failed whore, the other girls taught me tricks. How to use your mouth on a man, how to ride a man like a horse, how to make him last.. I'd not tried any of that on anyone. Never got to, but, I never forgot what they taught me." She propped herself up on one elbow. 

"I'm sure your wildling girl taught you some tricks as well," she quipped, tracing her fingers across his chest. Jon hid his face. "What?? You're blushing like a maid now, what is it?" He pulled her close and kissed her. "Well, she was my first, but.. it was me that showed her a trick." 

Sheera raised her eyebrow, "oh? Jon Snow knows tricks now? Tell me.." 

He flipped her over onto her back, a sly smirk on his face. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her mouth. "I would much rather show you, but that will have to wait til later." He knew he'd have to leave her soon, and make his rounds. He also knew Edd would be coming with breakfast, and what would his steward think at the spectacle he and Sheera made right this moment? Jon almost didn't care, but he knew that would be folly. He got up, naked, making his way across the room, lighting candles in the room and poking the fires in the fireplaces in both rooms. "My steward will be here soon, and if he sees us like this-" 

"Well I personally am enjoying the view." Sheera teased. 

"And I would love to enjoy my view, but we must get dressed." Jon gathered his clothes, still nude, and began dressing. Sheera reluctantly, pouting, did the same. When they were both done dressing, she threw her arms around him, her mouth finding his. "Sheera..." 

"I know.. but remember, we have a week, and remember what I told you." 

"Yes.." he murmured in between kisses, not wanting to let her go. "You will make sure I remember you." 

She smiled. "All of me."

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Lord Commander Snow falls in love with a servant girl/prostitute.


End file.
